1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a movable member, such as a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-326024 discloses a lever-type connector assembly with male and female housings that can be connected to one another. A lever is mounted rotatably on the female housing and is formed with cam grooves. Cam pins are formed on the male housing and can be received in the cam grooves of the lever. The cam pins move along cam grooves as the lever is rotated to pull the housings together. An operable portion of the lever is radially distanced from an axis of rotation. The operable portion is near a side of the female housing immediately before the two housings are connected properly and is operated in a direction along a connecting direction of the female housing.
The side of the female housing that is near the operable portion of the lever immediately before the housings are connected properly is pushed along the connecting direction of the female housing as the lever is rotated. Thus, there are cases where a connected state of the side near the operable portion of the lever precedes the side of the housing opposite to the operable portion of the lever, resulting in an inclined posture.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to correct the posture of one housing in the process of connecting the two housings.